Forever
by TrustingOnlyYou
Summary: What if the one you loved didn't love you?What if you stopped living?Would you risk your love,and live if your soul mate asked you to?Summary sucks story is better.T cause I am paranoid
1. Lyrics

1,2,3,4.

Its you and me moving

At the speed of light into eternity yea,

Tonight is the night you

Join me in the middle of ecstasy,

Feel the melody in the rhythm of the

Music around you

Ima take you there, Ima take you there

So don't be scared,

Im right here baby we can go anywhere, go anywhere

But first its your chance,

Take my hand come with me

Its like I've waited my whole life for

This one night its gon' be me you and

The dance floor cause

We've only got one night

Double your pleasure

Double your fun and dance

Forever (ever, ever)Forever (ever, ever)Forever (ever, ever)Forever girl forever

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)Forever (ever, ever)

Forever on the dance floor

Feels like we're on another level

Feels like our loves intertwined

We can be two rebels breaking the

Rules me and you, you and I

All you gotta do is watch me

Look what I can do with my feet

Baby feel the beat inside,

Im the driver you can take the front seat

Just need you to trust me

Ohh ahh ohh

Its like I

Its like I've waited my whole life for

This one night its gon' be me you and

The dance floor cause

We've only got one night

Double your pleasure

Double your fun and dance

Forever (ever, ever)Forever (ever, ever)Forever (ever, ever)Forever girl forever

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)Forever (ever, ever)

Forever on the dance floor

It's a long way down

Its so high of the ground

Sending for an angel

To bring my heart

Girl where did you come from?Got me so undone

Singing what a beautiful lady

No ifs and or maybes I'm

Releasing my heart and

Its feeling amazing

Theres no one else that matters

You love me and I wont

Let you fall girl

Let you fall girl ohh

Aohh aohh Yea yea

I wont let you fall

Let you Fll

Let you fall ohh ohh

Yea yea

Yea yea

Its like

Its like I've waited my whole life for

This one night its gon' be me you and

The dance floor cause

We've only got one night

Double your pleasure

Double your fun and dance

Forever(ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)Forever (ever, ever)Forever, Forever

Forever (ever, ever)

Forever (ever, ever)forever (ever, ever)

Forever on the dance floor

Ohhh Ahh Ah Ah Ah Ahhh

Yer

Forever (ever, ever, ever)Forever ever ah


	2. Meeting Rose

"Bella! Bella wait!" Jake called as I ran to my car. "Its not what you think!"

"Not what I think? I saw you and my ex-best friend in your room on your bed on top each other without clothes! Let me guess you were playing dominos?" I couldn't help the tears that were streaming down my face, I thought Jake was the one, but apparently I was wrong.

"Bella-" He started, but I cut him off before he could say anything more.

"Leave me the hell alone! You cheated on me! Lied to me and slept with my best friend! I want nothing to do with you or that slut! Goodbye!" and I meant it, I knew I would eventually forgive Alice but Jake was a different story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After telling my mom what happened she insisted on a change, and not just a different style -which was part of it- but a change of scenery. So as I got dressed all my thoughts were on Forks high. My new personal hell.

I hadn't been to school in a couple weeks, actually I hadn't done anything. I was scared to live. Scared to trust. And scared because I had lost my best friend.

As I walked down the hall in this prison (that's exactly what it looked like to me) everyone was staring at me. Yes the old me would have loved it, but the new me….I hate it!

"Hey I am Rosalie. You're Isabella right?" A blonde girl who looked like a model said as I sat down in homeroom.

"Yeah, but I go by Bella." I said while looking down at the desk. Why was this girl talking to me?

"Well its nice to meet you." She said a bit happily, making me curious.

"Why are you so happy?" I said before realizing it would sound so rude.

"Because now I am not the only girl in the group." She said still happily.

"What group?" I asked suddenly very curious.

"Class settle down." The teacher said when he walked in.

**(Bold is Bella)** _(Italic is Rosalie)_

_Oops sorry. There is a group of my friends. Three guys and me. If you want to hang out with us it will be you to._

**Okay…Who is in the group?**

_There is Emmett (my boyfriend).He is two rows ahead of us, he is the really big one and he's hard to miss._

**Umm he looks scary.**

_Trust me he isn't. He is just a big teddy bear. There is Edward who is in this class also and is one row back four seats over. He has messy hair and green eyes._

**Okay, does he have a girlfriend?**

_No he is looking for the perfect girl. The last guy you will meet during lunch….if you want to sit with us?_

**Sure.**

_So whats your story?_

**It's a long one so long story short the guy I thought I was in love with slept with my best friend. I use to be really out going but truthfully I am kinda scared to trust anyone. When I told my mom she decided it was a good time for change so we moved down here.**

_Yikes! Umm…sorry I shouldn't have asked. And does that mean you don't want any friends?_

**No its fine. And I do want friends I just don't want a relationship.**

_Okay cool. Let me see your schedule._

I dug in my book bag to find it and just copied it on to the note.

**Bell 1 homeroom English.**

**Bell 2 Drama**

**Bell 3 Math**

**Lunch**

**Bell 4 Biology**

**Bell 5 Gym**

_Okay cool you got homeroom with me, Edward, and Emmett. Drama with Emmett. Math With Edward. Lunch with all of us (thank god!).Biology with Jasper. And Gym with me. The bell is about to ring so meet me by your locker (what number is it?) and I will introduce you to Edward and Emmett._

**146.**

Just as she said the bell rang. After getting my slip signed I went to my locker, and of course Rose was already there with Emmett and Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Rose called as soon as she saw me.

"Hey Rose." I said when I was a foot away from her.

"Emmett this is Bella." Rose said motioning between me and Emmett.

"Hey Bella its nice to meet you!" Emmett said sounding as excited as Alice always was.

"Hey Emmett!" I said before I was picked up into a huge bear hug. "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry." Emmett said as he put me down looking like a puppy who had just been spanked.

"That's a good boy!" I said like I was talking to a dog, which made Edward and Rose laugh.

"Edward this is Bella." Rose said between laughs.

"Its nice to meet you Bella." He said shaking my hand.

"Come on Bella we are going to be late for Drama." Emmett said as he started jumping up and down.


	3. Very Important Please Read

**Yall sorry I havent updated but my grandpa is in the hospital right now so its gonna take me a bit to update and when I do I don't know if its gonna be on this site or way I will let you all know when and where I update thanks for reading!**


End file.
